The Haunted
The Haunted are the most common antagonistic force encountered in The Evil Within. They are patients that have been connected to STEM but have seen Ruvik which causes them to be mutated into horrific zombie-like monsters. They are encountered in every level but there are many different types of Haunted. Description Individuals connected to STEM but have seen Ruvik have been shed of their humanity and transformed into grotesque, murderous monsters. Their appearances differ but the most common feature would be barbed wire and other mutilations such as nails and scars in their body to signify their mutation. Whislt savage in nature some Haunted retain intelligence and human-like traits. They know to work in groups, can operate firearms and other technology such as automatic machine guns and cannons. Particular Haunted can even speak such as Oscar Connelly repeating what he said to Joseph, Sebastian and Kidman when he ambushed the latter, further implicating that Haunted retain some remnants of their former personalities before they changed. When Joseph turned, whilst losing his humanity had full clarity and could even speak full sentences. One Haunted once burnt a woman alive or would do if the player chose not to intervene and a couple decapitated a man with a guillotine. These actions also show that they are sadistic and kill for the enjoyment of it. People initially suffer from headaches and nosebleeds and often hear a high-pitched sound before they fully turn. Types of Haunted * Unarmed: The first Haunted encountered by the player, wrapped in barbed wire and nails with glowing white eyes. They attack with kicks and punches and also use a grabbing move. * Light Melee: These Haunted use smaller one handed weapons, such as knives, hatchets, sickles, or sheers. Occasionally they will wear white masks, which block headshots unless broken. * Heavy Melee: These Haunted carry larger weapons, such as sledgehammers, rebar clubs, scyths, hoes, shovels, spiked bats, or fire axes. They move slowly compared to other Haunted but can deal huge amounts damage. * Ranged weapons: These Haunted mostly appear in later stages of the game. They are armed with ranged weapons such as handguns, shotguns, sniper rifles, machine guns and occasionally crossbows. Some of them, especially the machine gunners, are also equipped with bulletproof body armour and/or gray masks, making it harder to aim for weak spots. In close combat, they will strike the player with their weapons. * Explosives/Thrown Weapons: Carrying dynamite sticks or molotovs, these Haunted are particularly dangerous as a direct hit from them is almost always a one-hit kill. They often act as suicide bombers, rushing at the player and killing themselves in the process. Some will also throw their weapons at range while keeping a distance from the player. * Bloated: These Haunted appear fatter and physically larger than common Haunted. They have the same move set as other Haunted but due to their larger size, they have slightly higher HP. They can survive a single shotgun blast, so the easy way to kill them is to set them on fire after they've been knocked down. They may be filled with glass shards, wrapped in chains or ropes, shirtless or in pope robes. * Mobius: These Haunted have cracks in them that will glow red due as a result of Juli's past afflicting them. Sometimes they lie on the ground, pretending to be dead, and when someone walks by they will grab them by their ankles. * Cadaver: These haunted are covered in large, bubbling sores that glow bright red. They usually wield heavy weapons such as sledgehammers or scyths. When knocked back, the sores may flash green, indicating they are stunned. Occasionally, when one is knocked to the ground, it may transform into a hideous, crawling tick-like creature that rushes toward you and explodes. If the are outrun in this form, the sores grow so big that it will just explode before it reaches you. * Bloated Cadaver: The biggest Haunted of all, about 4 1/2 feet taller than a regular Bloated Haunted, they are strong enough to pick up The Keeper, and must be bonked in the head several times by him before they let go. The red sores on these Haunted now have white spikes protruding from them, and the sores now completely engulf their mouth. The eyes on these haunted now glow red. They will endure a tremendous amount of damage from The Keeper's hammer before they die or can be executed, but they can be staggered. They take no damage from falling, and will sometimes charge at the player with short bursts of speed. They never carry weapons. * Invisible: These Haunted are invisible unless they are attacking or being attacked by the player. They make a squelching sound as they move and tentacles protrude from their mouth and face. They wear straitjackets; however their arms are not restrained. Watch for environmental clues such as splashing puddles and disturbed items to track their location. * Ruvik's doppelgangers: Are Haunted that are copies of Ruvik, apparently with no face and wearing a white coat with the Beacon Mental Hospital logo. They use a long range attack that summons long arms (similar to Laura's claws) from the ground, that can travel great distances. * AlterEgo: Patients with dissociative identity disorder have developed a second head along with the dominative one. Although AlterEgos behave as a similar enemy type to the Haunted, they can both take and deal slightly more damage. AlterEgos have an improved grab move that drains the player's health at approximately twice the rate of the normal Haunted. They also have a chest tentacle that will instantly kill the player character if he gets within range. AlterEgos cannot be stealth killed and must be dealt with using weapons, environmental elements, or outright avoided. Note, however, that AlterEgos are susceptible to stomp kills if they spawn on a downed/ crawling position; a kick on a crawling/ downed AlterEgo will topple it to a vulnerable position for a simple stomp to finish it off thus saving ammunition and matches when the opportunity exists. Gallery IMG_6603.jpg|Cadaver - The reanimated corpse of a Haunted IMG_6604.jpg|These Haunted are invisible and have tentacles IMG_6602.jpg|AlterEgo's have a dominative and split head Close-Up_Shotgun_Haunted_.jpg|Some Haunted can operate guns IMG_6618.jpg|Some Haunted have higher synchronization to Ruvik and wear hoods Category:Mature Category:Video Game Villains Category:Zombies Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Minion Category:Thought-Forms Category:Undead Category:Torturer Category:Homicidal Category:Hostile Species Category:Male Category:Female Category:Barbarian Category:Evil Creation Category:Mutated Category:Mute Category:Tragic Category:The Evil Within Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Cults Category:Parasite